The Wait
by James Z Potter
Summary: What if you like some one for 3 years, and they don't like you? What if 3 years later you realize you still loved them and they still dont love you? Why do others get what you want? Why is life so unfair?They know you, you know them. Then what is the issue? importance? Surely importance. Follow Harry, Angela Hermione and ROn in their years at Hogwarts.HarryXOC. Plz R and R
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONLY REASON I STOP UPDATING IS THAT I DON'T GET REVIEWS. PEOPLE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I REALLY WANT TO COMPLETE THIS FANFIC BUT ONLY WITH YOUR SUPPORT. THIS IS A HARRYXOC STORY, JUST SO YOU KNOW. GUYS PLEASE REVIEW . **

**I WOULD CONTINUE MY 'LIVE TO FOOL' STORY IF I GET ENOUGH HITS. HOWEVER, I HAVE MY EXAMINATIONS THESE DAYS SO UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER. PLEASE PRAY FOR ME. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs.**

Victoria Dawn Irwin smiled for the first time in the last two minutes. She was grinning like an idiot as she boarded the Hogwarts Express along with her cousin James, and their friends Todd, Steve and Austin.

It was her first year at Hogwarts, her friends' second. The five best friends had decided that Victoria, just like them would be a Gryffindor. She didn't really care what house she was in, as long she was with her friends.

_And I will make a girl friend this year, _she had decided. Smiling at how she looked, she walked on. She could literally feel her new ginger hair waving. She winced as she realized how stupid must've red looked. She had black-brown hair, and pure hazel eyes – but her aunt (James' mom) had charmed her hair to look red and eyes to look dark blue. She didn't mention why, she just charmed her hair. Victoria didn't ask any ways. She started imagining why had her aunt changed her hair color, when James broke her chain of thoughts.

'Yo, red riding idiot, that's our compartment. Come on,' James rolled his eyes, pushing her inside the compartment, making her fall against her seat.

'Ow, James… Uggh. You are a mess.' She groaned, scratching her short red hair, making it scrappier than ever.

This made the guys laugh really hard. Victoria, at first glared. Then she started laughing along with them. Suddenly with a jerk, the train started moving, making the five fall down on their trunks.

'I have a feeling this year is going to be awesome!' Todd declared, delicately placing his trunk inder his seat.

'You say that every year. I can't wait to see that Hazel girl! I have got a new prank for her. You'll see.' James snickered. Austin shook his head.

'You know she is a girl and pranking a girl is like, _wrong_!' he pointed out raising an eye brow.

'Come on, just because you think Lucie is cool doesn't mean all girls are. I mean have you ever looked at Hazel? No one can be that fat. And ugly. I wonder why she is a Gryffindor.' James retorted.

'James you're being mean. What did she ever do to you?' Victoria said, fixing her hair as she glanced at her reflection . Her hair went back to their original wild position. 'Oh, come ON stupid hair stay put!'

'She told on me. It was a perfect apportunity to knock Flint off his broomstick. SHE TOLD ON ME! McGonagall docked 200 points from Gryffindor.'

'Oh really? Then you should definitely be angry with her. Just because she saved some dude's life.' Steve said, sarcastically.

'Hello are you on my side, or hers?'

'Yours, but really. Lay off. You are being harsh.' Austin stated, while the others nodded.

'Fine but if there is anything-' The compartment door slid open and two girls walked in. Both looked like first years, one of them had black and wavy hair and gray eyes, while the other one had bushy blonde hair.

'Excuse us, we are sorry if we have disturbed you . But a boy has lost a toad, have you seen one around?' the girl with bushy hair inquired.

'Oh sure. Here he is.' James said, pushing Todd hardly.

'Huh?' The one with black hair gasped. Victoria grinned.

'Sorry, this is Todd and not Toad. James, not funny.' She said between her laughters.

The girls frowned, the one with bushy hair spoke, 'Well, I see you are Americans?'

'Uhh Yeah.' Victoria mumbled.

'Fascinating, I have always wanted to meet one.' The bushy-haired one smiled. 'Hermione Granger by the way. This is my friend Angela Black.'

'Hey, nice to meet you.' Angela smirked at James who cowered back in his seat.

'I am Vic- I am Tori. The paranoid one is my cousin, James. That's Todd, Austin and Steve.'

'Hey.'

'Cool, huh?'

'Yeah… it was er- pleasant to meet you.' Todd smiled.

'SO you have seen no Toad?' Angela asked, her grey eyes shining.

'No.'

'See you at Hogwarts, you lot. Bye,' Hermione said pulling Angela out with her.

'Bye!'

'Well I have got to go meet Kennedy. She might kill me if I am not there so later guys!' Todd said rushing out of the compartment.

'Crush?' Victoria raised an eye brow.

'Crush.' James shrugged.

'Ahem, Crush.' Austin declared.

'Crush it is.' Steve confirmed.

'So how long till we reach Hogwarts?' Victoria asked. The three boys gaped at her. 'James you are wearing a watch!'

'SO?'

'So the time?'

'Oh, you mean this wrist band with numbers , needles and an animation charm?'

'What are you on about?'

Austin sighed and rested his head against his hands , while scratching his blond hair. 'Dude, it is a wrist watch.' Checking the time he said, 'in about thirty more minutes maybe. What do we do in the mean while?'

'Sleep- or CHANGE. I mean, into our Hogwarts uniform.' Steve jumped up, grasped their uniforms before dragging James outside along with Austin. 'Vicky- change into your uniform. Quick.'

'Oh okay.' She rapidly shut the compartment door, slid of her t-shirt and capris and jumped into an itchy skirt and school shirt. She hastily threw her outfit into her trunk and jumped into her shoes after putting on her socks. She didn't bother brushing her hair. Looking through her uniform bag, she came across a tie. She didn't know how to wear it so she attached it to her belt. She tucked her shirt inside her skirt and fell on her seat and sighed.

A bang on her the door meant that they had reached Hogwarts. Gulping she opened the door and readily faced a deadpanned James outside with his hair neatly set, a smirking Todd with a comb in his hand (he glanced at James with a smile), an energized Austin looking super cute in his uniform and of course a grinning Steve with a headphone (which was clearly not attached to any musical device) around his neck.

Victoria then forgot her nervousness and followed the boys out of the Express only to find out that she was on her own from there.

Gulp.

**THANKS FOR READING. IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE, REVIEW OR PM ME. THANKS, PLEASE NO FLAMES. MY UPDATES DEPEND ON THE TIME I HAVE AS I HAVE MENTIONED. I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS. SO WE'LL SEE WHERE THIS STORY GOES. THANKS A LOT FOR READING.**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE, NO RUDE COMMENTS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates might be slower than this. Please read and review. **

**THE ONLY REASON I STOP UPDATING IS THAT I DON'T GET REVIEWS. PEOPLE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I REALLY WANT TO COMPLETE THIS FANFIC BUT ONLY WITH YOUR SUPPORT. THIS IS A HARRYXOC STORY, JUST SO YOU KNOW. GUYS PLEASE REVIEW . **

**I WOULD CONTINUE MY 'LIVE TO FOOL' STORY IF I GET ENOUGH HITS. HOWEVER, I HAVE MY EXAMINATIONS THESE DAYS SO UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER. PLEASE PRAY FOR ME. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs, SO READ. GO ON, READ AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW. **

**HAPPY READING :**

Sitting in the boat, surrounded by nothing but cold water Victoria managed to sit calmly without falling. She was nervous, clearly as she kept on fiddling with her wand in her sleeves. She took a glance at the castle that came into the view, and sighed.

She was really looking forward to being at Hogwarts but the building seemed so huge that she was reminded of her home, the Crests Mansion, where she lived with James, (her cousin) and his mom. They lived alone, but were a happy family.

James had lost his dad to Peter Pettigrew, some guy, Victoria had always heard her aunt talk about. It was something about Peter betraying his friends and blah blah, mumbo jumbo. James never lamented on the fact that he had no dad to Victoria. But then Victoria's folks weren't alive and singing with her either.

'Well I am going to be in Slytherin. I can say that for sure!' Victoria turned to find a blond boy boasting while standing up. A girl on his side sighed in annoyance.

'Draco, will you please shut up? I don't care what house you are going to be in as long as it isn't mine!' she snapped. It was Angela Black!

Draco glared at her and then frowned at Victoria, 'Who are you?'

'Oh me? I am – ' Victoria smiled.

'Tori? Right?' Angela cut her off. Victoria raised her eyebrow.

'Yeah. For nickname. But I am Victoria Irwin. And you are?'she turned to Draco.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

'That's a nice name.' Victoria smiled, trying to be polite and polite only. Angela groaned.

'Do you two have to make goo goo eyes at eachother – now?'she grumbled.

'Goo goo eyes? Angela, what are you four years old?' Victoria grinned, a smirk hooked up on her lips automatically and she scratched her head.

'What do you have, lice?' She yelled, Victoria closed her eyes under her intense glare and only itched harder making Angela purple by the second.

'Okay, okay, sorry. Don't lose your temper on your first day.' Victoria spoke in her American accent. Then she opened one of her eyes to peek through. 'Or first night.'

Angela rolled her eyes. Draco spoke, 'Irwin? I have heard of them. Lived the lifestyles of Muggles. Stupid, personally I think. Most of them died out, right?'

'Died out? No. They were killed by You-Know-Who.'

'Yes… an ancient pure blooded family, but Gryffindors. Too bad, you would make an excellent Slytherin. You too, Black. Try out for it?' Draco smirked.

'Shut _up_ Malfoy. You are a total low life, I don't care what blood status I have so keep your pathetic desires to yourself. My father was a Gryffindor, and so will I be!' Angela hissed, her gray eyes gleaming.

'He was a murderer and so will you be.' Draco glared at her. Victoria feeling out of place, stood up to move to another corner with some boy named Vance. But she tripped, lost her balance and fell. The boat wobbled in the lake and with a splash Draco Malfoy fell in the cold water.

'Aaaahh! Help. HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!'

Victoria frantically looked around, Hagrid was too far ahead to come and rescue him immediately. Other kids started screaming. Not knowing what to do she jumped in the water. Draco was trying to swim but failing hopelessly. Victoria breathed and dived in. She, for some reason could always sea underwater. She saw Draco's robes floating. Hastily she grabbed his robes, and his hand. She flung it around her shoulders and swam towards the boat. With help from Vance (Angela was still mad at Draco) they got him on the boat.

Victoria sighed, and squeezed her robes silently hoping for the clothes to dry.

'Aaaghh. Could you not have gotten me out quicker, now I won't enjoy the feast.' Draco groaned as they reached school. She just grinned at his stupidity, as Angela glared at her. _What did I do?_ She thought.

As they got off the boat, Hagrid noticed Draco was soaking. He came up and started lecturing him before drying him and Victoria. Behind his back Victoria smiled.

'That was an adventure.' She began to think she had made new friends. But the next second, Draco glared at her.

'Adventure? ADVENTURE? Do you – ' he snapped.

'Students come with me, come on. All of you. Yes you too .' McGonagall said as she glanced at Draco's sullen face.

Feeling bad for the blond kid, she said, 'Come on. Now you get to be sorted into Slytherin, isn't that exciting? And maybe even I break the family tradition!'

'Kids, Wait here. I will call you all in a minute.' McGonagall yelled.

'Not necessary. If all it takes to have you on a side is some cold water and air, then it is TOO MUCH! I can't have you with me.' Draco said, walking ahead with Vince and some other fat kid.

Victoria was hurt. She was sorry that she had caused Draco some physical pain, but she had rescued him too! And she tried to be nice to him. This was something Victoria never did, be super nice to someone. It was taking every cell in her body to keep her temper. So she was mad at him. And when Angela laughed, Hermione and two kids alongside her she yelled.

'You find that funny, do you? Yeah sure laugh on you four! You'll see!' But she just said that inside her head. Looking at the four morons in front of her she forced a convincing laughter. That quieted them down.

The door to the Great Hall opened and McGonnagall took the entire bunch of students with her,ready to get sorted. Victoria suddenly felt nauseous and clearly, so did the other kids. They all were nervous except for Hermione.

As she stood in the line waiting for her turn to get sorted, Victoria sneaked the glance at the students on the table. She could see James glaring at a girl (Hazel?), Austin grinning, Steve waiting for food and Todd snoring. She desperately wanted to get sorted. Soon it was her turn.

'Irwin, Victoria!' Grinning, Victoria went to sat on the stool and placed the hat on her hat. Before the hat touched her red head, it yelled. 'GRYFFINDOR!' The Gryffindors cheered, and she went to sit next to James who was smiling at her. Todd woke up and congratulated her too. Austin and Steve gave her a thumbs up.

Tuning out on the other students, and Dumbledore's speech, Victoria only came to reality when dinner was announced. She looked at her plate, and then at others at the Gryffindor Table. She could see the same two boys with Angela, Angela and Hermione, there were three other boys, one of them kept yelling something about Banshees, and two other girls.

Carefully Victoria drank a glass of juice, not knowing the flavor, and ate some pasta, pot pie and some cranberry sauce. It was a mixture of creativity and weirdness.

'Why does Hazel glance at me all the time?' James growled in a low whisper as they walked into the Common Room.

'Well, you don't just smile at her too you know. Why do you hate her again?' Victoria asked.

'Because she told on me – '

'Just pretend I didn't ask anything.' Victoria sighed.

'So Vicky,why don't you let me show you around the school?' Steve offered her a hand.

'Dude, we are tired. I mean I wanna sleep. Maybe tomorrow?' Todd groaned.

Austin smirked, 'Guys, come on. Let's sneak out.. No one will ever know. All of us meet here in 30 minutes?'

James replied, 'Yeah, let me just go and apologize to Hazel' He walked towards the red armchair, where Hazel was sitting alone, reading a book, alone.

In repulsion, Victoria, Austin, Steve and Todd exchanged a horrified glance and dashed to pull James aside. But of course, like in all movies, IT WAS TOO LATE!

'Hazel. So I thought about you just now and realized how much of an idiot I have been to not apologize! So I am sorry. And I want to give you this bracelet (it's Victoria's so don't break it or do break it, I couldn't care less.) as an apology gift!'

Hazel's gloomy face lit up in delight, making her face look somewhat less unbeautiful than usual.

'James really? I mean, of course I will forgive you. I am sorry too, I shouldn't have ratted you out. And wow this is a beautiful bracelet.' Her voice reflected her American side.

James felt a bit bad, but smiled charmingly any ways, and Hazel flushed with excitement , 'So will you wear it tomorrow? It will look great. We can start our new friendship from a new day… woah. This is getting cheesy. So… later, Hazel. Good Night!'

Mumbling a good night, Hazel Green hopped her way into her dorm, slamming the door behind her. James smirked at her back.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' Todd demanded from behind him, emphasis on every syllable.

'Nothing, just apologized.'

'No you didn't. You said you had a prank for her. THAT WAS A JOKE!' Steve yelled.

'And so what if it was?'

'So what? So what? So it is wrong to prank a girl like that.' Austin exclaimed.

'James, look, I know you hate her. But come on, give the girl a break.' Victoria said, frowning.

'She has had a break. FOR ABOUT TWO MONTHS. And now, I deserve a break from not practically making her life a living hell for two months. It is only fair. Thirty minutes?'

'Dress up sneaky. Let's pretend we are in a spy movie, and are about to track the GPS device in Todd's flashlight!' Victoria said before jumping upstairs to her dormitory.

'Good, I will bring the flashlight.' Todd smiled, then he frowned. 'There is no GPS device in my torch!'

'Or your wand.' Steve argued.

'No. Why? I have a flashlight. I spend thirty five bucks on it. I must use it.'

'Or your wand on which you spend galleons.'

'Torch are cooler, so there.' Todd glared at Steve who shook his head.

'No they aren't. Well they are. They may help us fight Zombies or vampires but torches are stupid.'

'No they aren't stupid. You're stupid.'

'You can use wands for light and not-light.' Steve frowned, as James and Austin raised an eyebrow at eachother.

'Well I can use torches for the same purposes, thank you very much.' Austin coughed as James took a sudden interest in their conversation.

'What if you meet Kennedy, and she sees you with a torch instead of wand and she needs your help because a troll is going to kill her. Will this stupid torch help you then? Noooo…. Think about it.' Steve said, dramatically, making Austin roll his eyes.

Todd glanced at Austin nervously who smiled., 'This torch is stupid isn't it?'

'Maybe but I don't think you should – ' Austin started moving his blond flicks from his forehead.

James frowned. 'It is pathetic. Just like you.'

'Well then good bye thirty five dollars.' He threw the torch in the fireplace.

'Todd you are stupid, how can you listen to Steve and James. I can't believe you burnt thirty five bucks just like that. Your mind needs lubrication from all that mathematics tutoring this summer.' Austin raised his eyebrow.

'Like I said, Todd is pathetic.' James smiled happily as laid in the fireplace remains of a $35 torch.

Todd took offence at that, and smiled. He walked upto James. Then he pushed him on the floor. James angrily got up and pulled Todd and threw him on the sofa. Then Steve clearly enjoying the situation leapt at James. Todd got up and jumped at James, Austin pulled him back. But by now all four of them had been hit on face by each other.

Victoria sat up on her bed and looked at the other girls who were snoring peacefully. She carefully got a torch from her bedside table, the one Todd had gotten for her. It had cost thirty five dollars. He had gotten one for himself too. She switched it on and shone it at Angela's face. Quickly she got up and dug up black all overs from her trunk and quickly changed into it. Looking at the watch in her trunk, she realized it had been thirty minutes alright.

She got her wand and torch and quickly walked towards the door. She opened the door and peeked outside. It was dark in there and all four of her friends were lying on the couch. Since she couldn't see anything very clearly, she shone her torch in their direction only to petrified at what was before her. Her first night. HER FIRST NIGHT AT HOGWARTS!

She couldn't speak anything. She was speechless. But she did say, 'Oh My GOSH!'

In front of her was a fully wrecked common room. The fire was not lit anymore. There was water everywhere on the crimson carpet, the sofa's springs were bouncing here and there. The curtains were torn and burnt. The portrait hole door had a hole in it. The tables were turned, and the school bags and books were scattered. The quills and ink had stained the place.

And finally, the four of her best friends were lying dead tired on the sofa, groaning and rubbing their faces and hands. James' face had two cuts, Steve's hand was broken, Todd had a black eye and his ankle was twisted and Austin's hair were burnt and his nose was bleeding.

'What were you idiots doing, and why aren't you in your black clothes?' she exclaimed. James groaned as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back by Steve. James retaliated by punching Steve but missing him. Instead hitting Austin who glared at him.

'Guys! Relax. WHAT DID YOU DO? You made me where this black outfit for nothing you turds!'

'Shut up lady, we are almost dead and you care about your stupid dress?' Todd growled rubbing his black eye.

Austin bonked him, 'James we told her we'd go with her and so we would if not for these minor injuries, Ah!; he grunted, wiping his nose. He stood up, Todd and Steve followed suit. They picked James up and carried him up.

'But- but you said-'

'Tomorrow, love you!' The four rushed to bed.

Victoria fell on her knees and yelled loudly, 'I hate you MORONS!'

Just then, as if it were a play, McGonagall peeked in through the hole in the portrait hole's door and glanced at Victoria whose feet jammed. She couldn't move. The Professor came in and looked at the mess.

'Miss Irwin? Was that you who did all this … this annihilation?' she exclaimed.

'How do you know?' Victoria said, trying to smile at the same time.

'Because the Fat Lady mentioned somebody had ripped apart the door. She is in the great hall right now! I didn't expect this sort of behavior from you young lady. Now go to sleep, I am going to dock two hundred points from Gryffindor for your cheek. And tomorrow you will go see the Headmaster. And one month's worth of detention with Professor Quirrell. Never in my life have I seen somebody destroy the Gryffindor Common Room! GO TO SLEEP NOW IRWIN.'

Victoria nodded and gulped and walked towards the staircase leading to the girls' dorm. She closed her eyes and walked silently, hoping McGonagall would not call on her again.

'May I know why you did this?' she asked. _Burn,_Victoria thought. She turned around and smiled.

'I er- er tried. Yes tried a lot. I did that.' She scratched her ear.

'Tried what?'

'Tried. Yes,er- to see if my wand works! It does , see? Pretty good, huh?'

'Good night. And please give me that torch. You are not aloud to use muggle appliances at Hogwarts. Bye.' With that McGonagall left.

Victoria sighed, and then ran all the way upto her dorm and jumped onto her bed. _Todd's thirty five dollar torch, he will kill me now. _Then she frowned. _Not if I kill him first! I took all the blame and detention just because of those four gits. _

With the depressing thoughts Victoria snuggled to sleep. And then she dreamed. She was plucking flowers off of Quirrell's quill feathers when a Quirrell started talking to himself. Victoria freaked out and threw a bottle of distilled perfume on Quirrell's helmet- or turban. Then Angela, Granger and the other glasses kid came up and killed the man throwing red stones at him.

Then Victoria woke up with a jerk. And water.

'Aaaggh! Whaaat did I dooo?' she yelled as Angela pushed her off her bed. Getting up she glared at Black.

'What?' Angela smirked. 'Oh, come on. Don't be a the way did you know, somebody already lost 200 points from Gryffindor.'

'Why – oh.' Victoria sighed, deadpanned, as she squeezed her hair. Quickly dressing up she dashed downstairs to find four of her friends talking to the glasses boy from the dream.

She went to them and pinched Austin's ear. 'Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing right now?'

The four of them tuned around and smiled. 'No this is more fun. We greet Hazel, get her to come down with us and score! Green hands and face.' James smiled.

'You are mean!' Then Victoria remembered that she had to go to the headmaster, so she hissed at the four. 'Sorry Hermione, Angela and er.. you two…'

'Ron Weasley.'

'Harry Potter.'

'Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever. We have gotta talk. You four. No not you Black, you four.' Victoria lead the four outside the common room and stomped their feet.

'Ouch!' Todd groaned. 'I twisted my ankle last night.'

'Yes, and then you ran away. And the McGonagall popped in and gave me one month of detention and docked 200 points. And now I gotta go see Dumbledore!' Victoria groaned.

Austin, James, Steve and Todd started laughing really hard at her, she started grinning too but suddenly stopped. 'How do I get there?'

'Where?' James asked.

'The head office! How?' she interrogated.

'Wait. ' Austin smiled at his friends and ran back to his dorm. Victoria made a face at James and Todd when Steve asked.

'Will you rat us out?'

'No. But I do want to see Hazel's hands.'

'Here.' Austin returned. He handed Victoria a map.

Victoria glanced at it. 'What?'

'Well we decided to make a small map of Teacher's and their offices. So we can see the short cuts to escape detentions and ditch Filch. Nothing much.'

'No? Can I have it?'

'Sure.' Todd grinned. Victoria smiled at them before they started laughing at her, again.

She made a face at them and stomped away. As she walked on, she started to notice how gigantic the castle really was and she was only using the shortcut. According to the map, she should have reached their pretty soon, but she realized that the map was not to scale.

Walking between the different corridors, Victoria reached the one at the third floor. She glanced around, it was completely deserted. She walked upto the door there and pushed it. It didn't budge. She pressed her ear against the door. At first she heard nothing, then there was a bang.

Startled, Victoria tripped and twisted her ankle.

'Unbelievable… and to think this is my first day here. Ugh.' She moaned, as she stood up, rubbing her thighs and shaking her head.

Pretty soon, she reached the Headmaster's office frowning, only to realize that she didn't know the password. 'Really? A password? What does he need to keep a password for?' She wondered loudly with a sigh.

'Ms. Irwin, good morning. Apparently you have broken your mother's record of the fastest detentions. On your first day?' Professor Dumbledore appeared from behind her, surprising her.

She turned and smiled nervously, 'Well… yeah. I am not proud of it.' She rubbed her neck tentatively, as Dumbledore laughed heartily.

'I am surprised and amused that how much you are like your family. But however, I can't let you go free. I hope Professor McGonagall told you about – '

'My detention. Yes. 200 points. That too, yes.'

'Ahh. This is too amusing. Wreaking the common room? Never happened before.' Dumbledore mused.

'Uh, okay?' Victoria gulped. Then she stated trying to divert the subject, 'Sir. I heard a very loud bang from the third floor corridor's –'

'Did you? Thank you for telling me Irwin. I will look to it. I am letting you go easy as today is your first day. Try not destroy the classrooms. You'd better get going.'

'Yeah, all the way back .' Victoria moaned scratching.

* * *

'Yeah, the poor girl went running all over to her dorm! Ha, stupid girls.' James laughed as Austin glared at him, and Steve tried to hold in his laughter.

Victoria stomped upto them and hit all of them. 'You guys are mean. You embarrassed Hazel, right?'

'Yeah. Hey Vicky. You missed all the fun.' Steve chuckled.

'Fun? FUN? Oh, you are all hopeless.' She looked at the time in her watch. 'Oh God. This is our first class going on right now!'

'So?' Todd frowned.

'So, we should be in class and not here. I gotta go. Keep your stupid map, it needs work. 'She hurried towards her transfiguration class; of course not knowing where it was took her sometime.

**NOW PLEASE JUST REVIEW WITHOUT FLAMING. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for reading this chapter every body. Two chapters, 89 hits and only 1 review? Come on, you can do better than that. And i know my story isn't horrible, is it? I dont think so.**

**Please, reviews make me happy. :)**

**Do review, no flames please , but yeah constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**I dont own the books Harry Potter, any thing you dont recognize. Its mine. Love you peepx.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

ANGELA'S POV

'Miss Irwin, where were you?' McGonagall demanded.

'Uh. The headmaster's office.' All the students gaped at her. She coughed and said, 'Well not really in the headmaster's office but outside it cuz I didn't know the password and I couldn't –'

'Okay, we get your life's pathetic story!' I shouted. 'So shut up now.'

' , calm down. Sit Irwin. Ten points from Gryffindor.'

I frowned, _why did Irwin have to be in Gryffindor? She was too much of an idiot – even for Hufflepuff!_ Anyways, the other students snickered as Victoria blushed and sat down beside Parvati, muttering to herself.

Potions was something I shouldn't have looked forward to because Snape seemed to hate me and Harry for some dumb reason that no one knew . Worse, he was especially nice to Draco.

'So Harry Potter? A new celebrity? So tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' See this question? It was cruel.

'I don't know sir.' Hermione raised her hand wildly but she was ignored, and Victoria coughed. _I hate Victoria!_

'Where would you find a bezoar?' Snape sneered.

'I don't know sir.' Hermione knew it, but she was ignored again.

'What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?' Snape asked, with a simper.

When Harry didn't answer that as well, he said, 'Clearly fame isn't everything!' I was so mad, that I gave him a glare. Right in his eyes.

'Black, I don't suppose you have a clue to what I just asked?' he glared back.

I cleared my throat, ' Sir asphodel and wormwood make a strong sleeping potion called the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone, found in the stomach of a goat and can be used to save yourself from many poisons. Monskwood and wolfsbane are the same that grow from the same plant, by the name aconite.'

Victoria raised her eye brows at me. Snape gaped, and I smirked. After glaring at me again he said, 'Well what are you staring at, note it down!'

As I looked down, Professor Snape walked over to my table and sneered, 'Not a big deal you know things Black. I mean, after all why wouldn't you know about wolfsbane?' I glared at his retreating back.

'Weasley!' Snape barked. 'Look at your own piece of parchment.' Draco snickered.

My heart sank, Snape knew? How could he know that? As Harry looked at me from across the room I could feel the heat in my face rise.

I got a letter from Remus! I was so excited that I hit Ron, right in the eye getting a groan out of him.

'My Uncle send me a letter!' I ripped apart the envelope.

'That gives you the right to kill us? Hold your hipogriffs woman!' Ron cried, rubbing his eyes as Harry grinned.

'What does it say?' he asked.

'Oh, nothing.' I smiled as I read the letter, forgetting about my anger and fear in Potions.

_'Hello Angel,_

_How are you? Congratulations on making it to Gryffindor. I am very proud of you, and I am sure your mother would have been too. _(I wasn't surprised he didn't mention dad, but it made me sad anyways.) _So did you make any friends? I wouldn't be surprised if you have blown up the common room by now! How are the classes going? _

_Please reply soon. And send a letter to Andromeda too, or else she will bite my head off!_

_Love,  
Uncle Moony_

I smiled at the letter when Harry exclaimed.

'Ron, Angela, somebody has broken into Gringotts. It was on my birthday, 31st July. Look at that.' He pointed at the newspaper's head line. I myself was quite shocked.

'It is impossible to break into Gringotts! Who could it be?' I wondered.

'An idiotic moron, of course. I mean everybody has the sense that Gringotts is the highest security bank in the entire wizarding world.' Ron frowned.

'I don't know, but I was there at Gringotts on my birthday.' Harry said gravely. The three of us shared confused glances, as we frowned.

'James, you should apologize.' I turned to find Victoria talking to a second year boy she had been with last night, and his friends. _A stalker, that one is._I scowled at her, for some reason, I found her very annoying.

'James Rackets may apologize, but James Crest? No way!' James crossed his hands across his chest. His friend, the one with blond hair, raised his eye brow.

'Come on, dude. Be realistic. She is a girl, go and apologize.' He glared at him.

Another guy with dark hair and head phones and no music device attached to it laughed and said, 'Austin chillax! Victoria , peace. James go and apologize and Todd stop eating muffins.'

Todd made a confused face, 'Muffins? These are tacos, you dunce.'

Victoria giggled, 'Dunce. Ha! Good one TODD!'

'Really?'

'No.' she was deadpanned. 'Now go James.'

'Never say never so I say no. No. No.' James stood up on the table and jumped to the other side, catching ever one's attention. Looking at his friends, he smirked and ran out.

'Norris?' Victoria asked, horrified, awhile later.

'Oh no. Not that… Come on!' Austin yelled, pulling Victoria by the hand he ran after James.

Steve sighed, 'Gotta go save my friends.' And he raced off.

I stared at Todd in shock, his friends were just awful! He gave everybody a nervous smile , ate a taco and grinned shakily.'Weird friends. I mean, I don't know them!' Then he cleared his throat, 'Ahem. I um- think I should just –' He jumped up and exited the Great Hall in a high speed, leaving everybody gaping at each other.

Harry stared at me questionably. I shook my head, 'It's probably about that girl, Hazel? Yeah, her. You know how she turned green during the breakfast, they did something to her! Dunno what.'

Days passed and Harry was in the Quidditch team much to Draco's surprise and his annoyance. It was quite an irony as Draco was the reason why the Potter boy got into the team anyways. Victoria didn't care much either which pissed me off.

Hermione wasn't happy about it, and it annoyed me to no ends. I mean, what's it to her? She was very nice to me on the train but when I spend time with Ron and Harry she snaps and yells at me and the boys. And then we have an argument which makes us hate each other. She is just very thing like this happened after the Charms class.

'It is levi – O sa, not levio-SA. Honestly, she is a living nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends, that one.' Ron grumbled as he, me and Harry left the charms class. Just then Hermione pushed pass him, with tears in her eyes.

'She heard you!' Harry told Ron, who tried to shrug it off. The two guys stared at me.

'What?'

'Go talk to her!'

'Why?'

'You are a girl.'

'So? Shut up Ron, I am already annoyed to no ends because of Snape and his stupid lump of homework.' I snapped at him, shutting him up.

I didn't see Hermione during the Halloween Feast, or before that. What made me even more suspicious was that Tori and her gang wasn't there either. I was just about to dig into my apple pie when Quirrell came running like a goose.

'A TROLL! A TROLL IS ON THE LOOSE!'

The headmaster ordered everyone to return to their common rooms, I had a bad feeling about this. Quickly grabbing Harry and Ron, I pulled them aside.

'What?'

'Where is Hermione, Victoria and others?' I asked urgently.

'Hermione? Oh. She ran to the girls bathroom to cry – ' Ron paused in horror. 'Bloody Hell.'

'You bet Hell's bloody.' I growled. The three of us hurried over to the bathroom to warn Hermione about the troll, hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

We ran as fast as we could, on the way, we saw Professor Snape apparently heading to the forbidden third floor corridor. It was not priority at the moment, so I ignored him and kept on running until we heard a growl.

'What was that ?' I asked as a grasped a t bunch of Ron's red hair.

'Aaah! Spare me woman. That is one BIG mountain troll.' Ron gasped.

Shaking his head, Harry led the way. 'It's coming towards us! Come on.'Before the Troll could step any further he quickly locked him in a room.

'We are lucky that is over.' Ron sighed, as I nodded. Harry froze and stared at me.

'Where is Hermione, then?'

'Girls Bathroom.' I was petrified.

'Where is it?' Ron asked, carelessly.

A shrilling shriek answered his question.

'We locked in a troll with Hermione? Harry what did you do?'HermHHdsfl;ksdfklfdzjsss Ron screamed.

'Shut up. Alahomora.' I pointed my wand at the door which was unlocked instantly.

Without any warning, Ron ran inside the room earning me a confused stare from Harry.

The Troll was wrecking the place, wiping away the stalls in one swipe. It was pretty ugly (yeah, pretty and ugly). While Hermione was hidden away in the corner.

'Angela! HELP.' Hermione screamed bursting my ear drums.

'Hermione hold on!'

'Yeah, stay still you pot head!' Ron called out to the Troll who was moving too much not allowing Ron to hit him right in his chest.

Harry pointed toward chunks of broken walls, 'Angela, come on!' I nodded and started chucking those chunks at the Troll with Harry.

'Take this, yeah. And that.' Ron cried.

'Ron. You don't know any spell!' I yelled from across the bathroom.

Harry being the save the world idiot he was ,dived at the Troll and grabbed on to him. The Troll moved about, swinging Harry around but he stayed put. The worst part? He thrust his wand right into the trolls nose. I ran over to Hermione and helped her up.

'Ron! Do something!' Harry yelled, obviously dizzy from the ride.

'Like what?'

'Anything! JUST HURRY!' My wand was on ground, right where the Troll smacked his left foot. So I was out of options.

'RON HURRY.' The troll swung at me and Hermione. I ducked , saving us by mere inches.

Hermione was yelling instructions to Ron. 'Swish and Flick. Remember.'

Ron obeyed her and moved his wand, 'Windardim Levi- O-sa.'

With that the Troll's feet levitated, and he tripped. Hary jumped off at the last minute.

'Is he dead?' I asked.

'No. Just knocked out, I guess.' Harry answered his eyes still on the Troll, which for some reason annoyed because I hate it when people talk to me without looking at me. And Harry being my best friend should have at least blinked at me. I am just irritable by default. Or it wasn't that at all. I ignored the burning feeling in my chest.

He bent down to get his wand from the Troll's nose. 'Gross.' I giggled.

'Troll Boogies. Yuck.' Ron frowned, AS Harry wiped his wand on the Troll.

Just as we were about to leave, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell bursted in.

'Thanks for saving us!' I said sarcastically, as I caught Snape limping. Hermione didn't rat us out, which was fine by me. She got a good piece of scolding but from then on wards, she became our best friend. It was really sweet how she took the entire blame and we got points for knocking down the troll.

I was very glad that I had finally found the friends I could trust. And I was looking forward to spending the next seven years of my life with them. In heart, I called us the fearsome foursome.

**Thanks for reading everybody. Stay tuned for the next chapter next week. Love you guys :) And review please**


End file.
